


Příslib lásky

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt Sherlock, Love Confession, M/M, Poetry, The lying detective, good ending, poem
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Věřte tomu nebo ne, napsala jsem báseň se šťastným koncem. A to se u mě jen tak nestává...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Věřte tomu nebo ne, napsala jsem báseň se šťastným koncem. A to se u mě jen tak nestává...

První rána, čtvrtá, šestá,   
bolí to, bolí to moc,   
John však nechce pořád přestat,   
já nevolám o pomoc. 

Jak naivně jsem si myslel,   
že mu pár ran stačit bude,   
on však kopal, pořád, stále,   
co teď ze mne zbude? 

Nemocniční pokoj tmavý,   
Dotek ruky v kadeřích,   
John je tady, klidný, smutný,   
čekám zda mne udeří. 

Šepot jeho je jak řeka,   
smívá bolest, vinu mou,   
jako teplá, hebká deka,   
něžnosti mne ovinou. 

Polibek je jako slib,   
moje srdce o tom sní,   
z jeho srdce sálá klid,   
když "Miluji tě" z úst mu zní.


End file.
